Fuego y hielo
by SilverNightmare15
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde la coronacion... y todo lo que paso despues. Todo parece ir a la perfeccion, hasta que llega una carta de un reino vecino con unas sorprendentes noticias. ¿Cuales son esas noticias? ¿Y que significara para la joven reina?


**Hola. Bueno, esa es mi primera historia de Frozen... y de fanfiction. Puede que no sea perfecta, pero espero que les guste.**

-¡Elsa!- gritó Anna haciendo que Elsa separara la vista de la montaña de papeles que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Anna!- preguntó Elsa saliendo de su estudio, en el que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, claro, cuando no estaba con su querida hermana menor. A pesar de que llevaba su vestido real, caminaba bastante rápido, casi corriendo. En el camino se encontró con Gerda, Kai y con otros cuantos del servicio, que le preguntaban que sucedía, pero ella llevaba demasiada prisa por llegar al cuarto de su hermana. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y entró de golpe.

Lo que encontró, no fue lo que esperaba. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de vestidos y ropa, desde la cama, pasando por el suelo y hasta por encima de la ventana. Esquivó los montones de prendas de vestir y se acercó a donde estaba su hermana pelirroja todavía vestida con su pijama, aunque completamente peinada.

-Anna ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas vestida con tu pijama? Ya es casi medio día- dijo recogiendo uno de los tantos vestidos que estaban tirados. Anna volteó a mirarla y respondió

-Es que necesito tu ayuda- después de decir esto, volvió a buscar entre la ropa. Elsa siguió recogiendo los vestidos y preguntó

-¿Para qué?-

-Es que Kristoff me invitó a pasear en trineo y luego a comer ¡Y no encuentro que ponerme!- terminó algo histérica. Elsa sonrió un poco por el nerviosismo de su hermana y sugirió

-Te recomiendo que utilices este- Anna volteó a ver el vestido que sostenía su hermana mayor. Eran un hermoso vestido de color amarillo canario, de tela suave y con pliegues no muy marcados, tenía dibujos de girasoles, llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y tenía mangas hasta los codos- Te queda bien el color- Anna agarró el vestido y se lo probó. Era muy cómodo y era de los que a ella le gustaban.

-Gracias Elsa, es hermoso- dijo Anna mirándose al espejo. Elsa sonrió al ver a su hermana tan feliz. Habían pasado 3 meses desde el deshielo y apenas se estaba acostumbrando a mantener contacto con su Anna. De hecho, es era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, para poder acercarse más sin temor de lastimarla.

Aunque cuando Elsa estaba ocupada, Anna no se aburría pues se había estado viendo con Kristoff cada vez más seguido. Él le caía bien a la joven reina, era honrado, sincero y cortes. Además estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho por las dos en los acontecimientos después de la coronación. Era un chico con el que Anna merecía estar.

Ella por otro lado, no planeaba encontrar marido pronto. Los consejeros reales le habían sugerido más de una vez que por lo menos comenzara a buscar a los posibles candidatos. Pero necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades. Primero su hermana, después el reino y Anna insistía en que se diera un tiempo para ella. Así que matrimonio era la última cosa en la que pensaba.

-No es nada Anna. Te queda perfecto- dijo Elsa tomando de las manos a su hermana. Seguía poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que tocaba a alguien, pero todos le aseguraban que no había ningún peligro, por lo que se estaba acostumbrando más a tocar a las personas. Todavía utilizaba de vez en cuando sus guantes, cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa o estresada, pero solo por seguridad. De pronto, alguien toco la puerta. Tanto Anna como Elsa dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Adelante- Aunque Anna lo hizo de manera alegre y Elsa lo hizo muy formal. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Gerda con un sobre en la mano

-Disculpe alteza, esta carta llegó esta mañana, dice que es urgente- Elsa agarró el sobre con un poco de aprensión y se preguntó a si misma

-¿De quién será?- le dio un vistazo al sobre. Antes de abrirlo, miro a Gerda y con una inclinación de cabeza dijo- Muchas gracias Gerda- Ella asintió y salió de ahí a hacer sus quehaceres. La rubia se quedó mirando el sobre con el ceño fruncido y no se dio cuenta de que Anna la miraba curiosa

-¿De quién es?- preguntó sin poder aguantarse más. Elsa volteó a verla y dijo con una sonrisa

-De seguro no es nada, es de un reino aliado, aunque no había sabido de él desde hace mucho- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Anna la miro preocupada pero Elsa se dio cuenta y volvió a sonreír- No te preocupes ahorita, disfruta de tu paseo con Kristoff ¿Ok?- Anna sonrió también y asintió. Elsa salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su estudio. Bueno, la biblioteca que ahora era un estudio. A su padre le fascinaba leer por lo que había adaptado la biblioteca para poder tener su estudio ahí y ella había heredado su pasión, así que era un lugar perfecto para ella.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No le había mentido a Anna, si no se equivocaba, el sello significaba que la carta venía de Byenbrann, un antiguo reino que estaba un poco lejos de Arendelle. Desde hacía mucho tiempo habían sido aliados, pero desde la muerte de sus padres no había sabido de ellos. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubieran estado en su coronación… lo que tal vez había sido lo mejor, pues no habían visto el desastre que lo había sucedido. Así que, el que le mandaran un mensaje urgente, le parecía sumamente extraño.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y dejo el sobre encima. Decidió abrirlo después de haber terminado todos sus deberes. Sin embargo no podía dejar de echarle un vistazo cada pocos minutos a la carta. Sentía una extraña ansiedad, como si presintiera que fueran malas noticias.

Después de una media hora, entendió que no iba a estar tranquila hasta que supiera de qué se trataba la carta. Así que hizo a un lado los papeles frente a ella y agarro el sobre. Lo miró por unos segundos más antes de abrirlo.

Apenas llevaba unos renglones leídos y ya se estaba tranquilizando pensando que lo más probable era que solo querían volver a tener negocios con Arendelle, cuando repentinamente sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua en la cabeza.

Eso no podía pasar… ¡Era imposible!…

Lo era… ¿Verdad?

**¿Qué tal? Por favor dejen review y señalen cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado para que pueda mejorar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
